


Morning

by TheRevanchist (LadyoftheNight)



Series: Revanchism in Thedas [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/TheRevanchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malak's been stopped from taking over Ferelden, and Carth and Revan take a few moments to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

                Carth woke up slowly, barely registering the warm body pressed to his side for several moments.  When he did, it took him several more moments to remember who it was.  When he did, he couldn’t help but smile and press a kiss to the top of her head, which was somewhere near his chin.

                The groan that emanated from Revan was considerably not attractive, but Carth still found it rather cute.  It took her forever to wake up due to her own stubbornness.  That was alright with him.  He loved running his fingers through her dark hair and feeling her warmth beside him. 

                When it had been revealed that the mage he’d been following for a while now was, in fact, Revan, he couldn’t handle the news.  Sure, she’d had scars on her hands, but they’d all thought that was because she was raised a farmer and had learned to use daggers the hard way when her farm had been burned by Orlesians.  Nobody but Jolee and Bastila had recognized them as the scars of a blood mage. 

                But everyone else had accepted it so easily.  Their leader was Revan.  So what?  She was the same woman they had all come to know and respect.  That’s how everyone else saw it, at least.  Carth struggled for a while to find the woman he had grown to love in his own projection of what he thought a terrifying blood mage should be.  He’d eventually worked it out, and he was so relieved he had.  If not, he probably wouldn’t have her beside him.  That thought was a little hard to bear.

               

                “Wake up, Prodigal Enchanter.”  He ran a hand over a scar along her jaw.  She’d gotten that one while helping Zaalbar with his Tal-Vashoth clan problems.  His brother had turned into everything a Tal-Vashoth was expected to be, a wild maniac completely unlike the rest of those Zaalbar had grown up with.  He’d put up quite the fight.

                “Revan.”  He put a little more force into his voice, as he was getting hungry.  Also, the two of them had all sorts of meetings to attend all over Denerim later.  The celebrations the night before for defeating Malak and destroying his golem forge were no doubt over.  Revan would have to face Grand Enchanter Vandar, his First Enchanters, and the Chantry leadership.  Carth highly doubted they’d try to lock her back in a Circle, but he was worried.  Vandar was a good man, but some of the others, Vrook in particular, would do their best to ensure her ideas on magic would never see the light of day.

                “I don’t want to get up,” Revan mumbled into his chest. 

                “You have to, or I won’t be able to get up either.”

                “Would that be so bad?” She lifted her head to grin at him and let one of her hands trail down his chest-which he then grabbed.  Her grin quickly turned to a pout.

                “We have meetings, Revan.”  He sat up, and couldn’t help but smile at her as she rolled her eyes and unhappily joined him.

                “You’re not worried I’ll be stuffed back into the Circle and you’ll never see me again?”  She seemed to have given up her goal of seduction and had slid off the bed to find her robes.

                “I don’t think anybody would be able to stuff you anywhere you didn’t want to go.”  Smirking slightly, Carth stood too, but tugged her back so he could kiss her softly.  They lingered like that for a few moments, and then Revan was the one to step away. 

                “Meetings, hornless Qunari,” she reminded him.

                He sighed and began to pull on his armor.

**Author's Note:**

> So 'hornless Qunari' is the Thedas version of 'hairless Wookiee'.


End file.
